Regular Size: Slender
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: Will change name later! For ordinary people with regular lives, fear will be at the edge of their minds as the beast hunts them. Will they survive long enough to defeat it or will they go over the edge and lose their sanity in fear? R&R! Art by, 'KatTheKillerOfSouls' on deviantart
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**A/N: We'll, it's that time of year when people dress up and get candy. We'll, things will be different this time around. Taking a break from my crossover, I planned to write a Halloween special for Regular Show. Today is October 3****rd****, 2012. That is five weeks until October 31****st****, 2012. Every week, I will update a chapter, which means that there will be five chapters to this story. The name of the story is temporary until Halloween, where I will make a name for the story.**

**So enjoy the special.**

Chapter 1: The Deal

…

_There is a story of something so scary; it makes even the most sanable person lose his or her sanity. It stalks in the woods at night and hunts the prey down with its fear until they die from going insane. Now, the creature moves to a town where even people who think that they have regular lives will have their world turn upside down in fear._

…

"Come on dude, hurry it up. We don't want to be late." Mordeci said while looking at Rigby, who was carrying a huge garbage bag of trash collected all over the park.

"That's not fair," complained Rigby, who can barely move his own body while carrying a bag that weighed more heavily than his own weight, "you get to drive everywhere while I pick up the garbage and put it in the bag."

In town, there is a park and it is watched by the staff. Among the staff a raccoon named Rigby and a blue jay named Mordeci. They take chores and work around the park to let people have a good time, however, they suddenly get caught in life threatening situations that go from messing up with the chairs to destroying the park, or worse, getting fired.

Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Dude, it's either we move more than one bag, or one bag altogether." Mordeci said in a nerdy way.

After he put it in the back of the cart, he climbed shotgun and said immaturely, "I want to drive now."

Mordeci then gave one of his funny grins and made a fist while saying, "You want to play Punchies for it?"

As usual, Rigby hit first, then Mordeci hit Rigby's arm harder, making him yell in pain and defeat.

But as they were doing this, their boss, Benson, who is a gumball machine, as usual, thought that they were slacking off, so he went there with a clipboard in his hand and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rigby and Mordeci saw him and thought at the same time, _damn it_, and Mordeci said, "Oh, hi Benson. We were just-"

"Punching each other in the arm." Benson finished for them, with the sound of frustration in his voice

"Yeah." Both coworkers said in union

Benson got angry and said, "You guys know better than to be slacking off again," then his globe head that held gumballs went red with anger as he yelled, "SO GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!"

Then he walked away while whistling.

For the best friends, this was their daily life. They were used to being threatened about getting fired all the time.

Forgetting that _that_ ever took place, they continued on.

As it was a sunset, they finally threw way the trash bag the size of Muscleman's trailer near a dumpster. Unfortunately it didn't fit and it stood out like a tumor.

Mordeci looked up to it and said, "Hopefully, no one will notice."

Rigby turned to his best friend and said, "Whatever man. We're done and that's all that matters. Let's go to the coffee shop and drink some coffee."

Mordeci smiled at that thought, but it was actually about someone at the coffee place. He then looked at Rigby and teasingly said, "I bet that you're hoping that Eileen doesn't have her glasses on when we get there."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled

They took the cart and drove it out of the park onto the street until they eventually came close to the coffee place. As they entered, Mordeci saw his crush near someone's table.

His crush was a red robin by the name of Margret. She looked a lot like Mordeci, excerpt that she had a curved beak, the spots at the side of her head are commas, and her crest is curved instead of pointed and has red, brown, and white feathers. She worked at the Coffee Shop and regularly serves the pair coffee. During their time as friends (in which there were a lot of life threatening situations and impressions), she grew closer to Mordeci and had a lot of fun when they are together.

Eileen was also there, working as well. Rigby began to think of how hot she looked without her glasses on.

(XD)

As the pair walked to their usual spot, Margret came by and said, "How's it going guys?"

"Nothing much, just regular chores." Mordeci stated, "But to save time, we decided to use one garbage bag instead of more than one, but it was the size of a trailer."

"No way." Margret said in fascination. It was around this time that Eileen came by and heard in on the story.

"Yes way and this guy carried it all by himself." Mordeci said while pointing one of his feathery fingers at Rigby.

Catching his drift, Rigby said, "Yep. It was at least 100 times my own size and weight and I took out the trash, like a boss!"

That was when they both did their, 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !' yell while weaving one of their hands in the air and the other near their mouths.

"Wow Rigby," stated Eileen, who, for a long while, has a crush on Rigby, "you sure do know how to take out the trash."

The group cracked up at Eileen's joke and Rigby said, "Good one Eileen."

She immediately gave a two toothed smile and blushed at Rigby complimenting her.

So the pair drank coffee and the group had a nice conversation.

Then Mordeci said, "Hey Margret, you want to come by the house and share scary stories with us?"

"Mordeci! They didn't need to know!" Rigby exclaimed

"Know what?" Eileen said

"Yeah, what is it?" Margret asked with suspicion in her voice.

Rigby and Mordeci looked to each other for help, but realized they couldn't help each other but come clean.

Mordeci speaks first, "Alright. Every Halloween, Rigby, the others from the park, and I come to the house to share scary stories. We do it every year, and now that you guys know, you guys want to join us?"

This was surprising to Margret and Eileen, but then smiled and Eileen said, "When is it?"

In Rigby's, mind, he realized that he needed to find a scary story that could scare them. He just needed to know what kind of story he was willing to tell. He hoped that he could come up with an idea then that house story.

"Next week," Rigby cutted in excitedly, "and be ready, because I've got a story that will make you want to hide in a closet for the rest of your life!"

"Oh really, we'll then, let's make a bet." Margret suggested

When she mentioned that, they remembered that time when they crashed Pop's car, and in the end, they got THEIR number. It was a win for them.

Eileen cutted in and said, "If you guys lose by not making us scared by the end of Halloween, you have to tell us a deep secret that you guys kept to yourselves."

Mordeci didn't like the idea, but then countered it. "Well, if you guys get scared from now until Halloween, you have to tell us a deep secret that you kept to yourselves as well."

Before Margret could object, Eileen and Rigby looked at each other in the eye and said with confidence in their voices, "Deal."

From there, the deal was set.

Mordeci then looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late.

"Dude, we have to go." Mordeci said with great urgency. He looked at Margret and Eileen and said, "Thanks for the coffee. See you later."

Then they were out the door, on the cart, and driving back to the park. When they got back, they played a little bit of video game marathon, in which Mordeci beat Rigby at, and went to his bed to sleep. Rigby went to the trampoline with clothes on it, which is his messed up bed. The pair went to sleep, awaiting the chores in the week to come.

…

_ The creature stalked the heavily wooded forest in the park quickly, covering a lot of ground and memorized the landscape of the forest very quickly. The creature also took a small child, who is paralyzed from the beast's scary face. It will feed on the child very soon, but now is a game of patience. Its prey will come to it and that is when it will strike._

**A/N: Well, you guys could take guesses on who the creature is, and if you do, then good for you. Next Wednesday is the next chapter, which is equal to the number of days the guys will work until the others share their stories. Till' next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

**A/N: Well, this special didn't sound as bad as I thought. Sure, I may have only three reviews, but over 80 people looked at it, so I still have my hopes up and will not disappoint.**

**Let's roll on the reviewers:**

**AnimeToonz19****: I know, right? I am very glad that you are impressed, but there are still more scary stuff to come every Wednesday, so be sure to check every week until Halloween, for the last chapter will air on that day. Thanks for the correction, I really appreciate it, I just didn't know why my computer's spell check didn't notice.**

**Yinyangirl13****: Thanks for the spelling errors. The story is just heating up, so stay tuned.**

**Archangel****: One of my popular reviewers looked at my specials. Thanks! Although, I never knew that you looked at Regular show too, which is cool. Btw, one time when I went upstate, I saw a thin disk that shined like a bright light, like unnaturally thin, and it rose up in the air so fast, and when some tree got in the way afterword's, it disappeared. My bro and I thought it was a UFO. Strange enough, it wasn't the first time! I believed after that.**

**dounghxDude87****: Well, I'm glad you had some time. To sum it up, it's about two regular dudes, Mordecai and Rigby, who work as groundskeepers at the park, but when they mess up, they do all kinds of crazy things to fix their mistakes. It's really good. The 'thing' I added in my story is part of the special, so stay tuned. I'm trying to figure out how to not mess up your writing and fit the song I think would go, so I might need more time, plus school work get in the way, but it's nothing I can't handle.**

**Well, enough about me, let's go on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Story Time

As the week past to another Wednesday, Mordecai and Rigby did two things that they always do best:

One, they always slack off.

Two, they get into trouble in so many life threatening ways, they actually fix it.

But after a week, today was the day the staff gathered together and told scary stories.

Like every year, it was fun to do, to see who would get scared.

But last week, Rigby agreed to a bet that wagered their deepest secrets.

And when it came to Rigby, he was full-out immature about it.

Mordecai decided to stay in and played video games, waiting for everyone else to come to the house. He already picked out a scary story.

Rigby, after a full week, didn't have a story.

So he took the cart and drove around to pass the time. And with an hour left, he still couldn't think of anything. He complained to himself about losing a bet and always losing to everything.

But this time, it would be different.

For Rigby was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that he was driving through a wooded area. When Rigby snapped out of it, he was driving through the woods, realizing that he didn't know how he got in there.

Rigby looked around for a way to turn around, but the road was narrow and there was no way to turn the cart around without crashing, plus, he didn't know how to go reverse, so he kept driving.

After a few minutes, for some reason, he felt like _something_ was watching him, his every move, but then thought that he was just paranoid. He kept driving until he saw something at the edge of the road.

When he got closer, he saw some sort of house. When he was a few yards away, he saw it was an old abandoned house.

Two arguments came to him when he stopped the car in front of the house.

His mature side told him, 'let's go back to the house, call it a night,' but his immature side said, 'You know what. You know what (long pause), You know what (longer pause). you… know… what. LET'S GO IN THE HOUSE!'

As usual, he chose the immature side.

Parking the cart, he got out and went to the door. He saw that it was a little open, so he went in.

The interior was a lot like those old fashioned houses in the 80's. But, he went to the living room, which only had one chair and a small coffee table. He saw small pale pictures that were hard to make out near the old fire place, but the only thing noticeable was the circle around the face and had a bold X crossing the middle of the circle and face.

It was really scary.

He searched the old house in the kitchen, the bathroom, the closet, then went upstairs and saw only rooms small enough for kids to be in there.

But, at the end of the hall, there was a room that gave Rigby the chills from a distance. With caution, he fearfully and slowly walked to the door. What seemed like forever, he slowly pushed the door with his hand, and saw something horrifying.

_Oh… My… God… _thought Rigby

The room was painted white. Every single inch of the room was covered with circles and had bold X's in the circles, the legs of the X sticking out of the circle. In the center of the room was an old and rusty safe.

It's nothing like a safe, but it was small enough to fit paper and it had a look that needed a key.

But it looked like it was already open and that it wasn't fully closed in a long while.

Rigby walked to the safe and opened the safe.

Inside, it held an old folder that had some sheets of paper and pictures. There was also a tape recorder that if pushed play, can hear what it can say.

Rigby sat on the floor and looked through the document.

What he read in that very document spoke horrors. It explained what the O's and X's in them meant.

The pictures that he saw were of something beyond description.

He learned of this _horrible _beast and what it did.

After looking through everything, he turned to the recorder.

When he pressed play and listened, it revealed what happened, and also revealed that it was _real_!

Rigby dropped the tape when it ended. His very soul shook inside with dread and fear.

Then it hit him. With this knowledge, the thought of fear disappeared and the thought of the bet made him realize what to do.

He took the document and the recorder and left. He closed the door and ran to the cart. He started it and turned around back to the park.

…

"…and Dante defeated the demon and joined his love in purgatory in peace." Finished Mordecai

The story was good, but it didn't really scare the staff and the girls. Before Mordecai,

Benson told a story about a psychopath causing a chain if deaths, who was then faced by someone and was brutally killed. Not that scary.

Skips talked about the different deaths a person can suffer from, which were gruesome and a little scary, but not enough to be scary.

Also, Eileen and Margret told a story about this girl who meets a vampire and are being hunted down by some sort of big organization.

That was when Mordecai realized that it was _very_ similar to twilight.

After a minute of silence from the story telling, Eileen mocked, "Where's Rigby? I bet he chickened out before he can call of the bet"

Mordecai acted all cool on the inside, but he really didn't want Margret to know that he liked her, which is one of his deepest secrets.

When he thought that it was hopeless, Rigby burst throught he door and ran upstairs with something in his hand.

"What was that all about?" questioned Benson.

"Maybe that loser should cry in his bed from our horror stories." He then looked to his ghostly friend and said, "You know who else cries in bed from scary horror stories," then he yelled, "MY MOM!"

Rigby came back down slowly with an evil smile on his face.

The others watched him suspiciously.

Rigby looked to Mordecai and said, "I got this."

With everybody looking at him, he walked in front of the television and began, "There is a myth that a creature, beyond anything ever known, stalks people in the woods and hunts them down until they either give up or he grows impudent and kills them. Throughout urban legends, he was the most feared creature to ever reveal his face. He was tall, even taller than this very room. He always wore a suit, but he was black all over, even darker than any suit. His arms were so long that they almost touched the ground. But, besides every detail about him, the only thing that stood out and revealed his horrific trance was his face. Except, he had _no_ face. He had no eyes, no nose, no mouth, no ears, and was bald. His skin was a pale as the moon and his ongoing stare can freeze anyone and paralyzes them in fear. Legend has it that he rarely attacks us, but what makes him live up to his reputation was his appetite for little children. They disappear, like they never existed. But to all those who saw his face and escaped was hunted down by him and killed. To this very day, no one ever knew he existed. Until now."

When his story ended, the room was filled with silence.

It was like this for a very long time, and then Eileen said, "Wow, that is _very _scary."

"I know, right?" Brightened Rigby

Benson had the look of doubt on his face and said, "That has got to be the worst made up story I've ever heard."

Pops said back, "But it was very scary. I think it's true."

Benson said back, "Unless there is some proof that this creature exists, then I'm not buying it."

Rigby the said, "Humph, humph, well, I knew you would say that, so I brought evidence."

Rigby took out something behind him and placed it on the center of the table. It was the recorder that Rigby had earlier.

They looked at it for a moment, and then Benson said, "So what?"

Rigby then had an evil grin and pressed play.

(Officer): Ok, were recording now. Tomas, would you like to start from the beginning?

There was silence for a second, and then another voice came up.

(Thomas): Am I…?

(Officer): Yes Tomas, you're safe. Now would you like to start from the beginning so we may try to understand the events that happened?

(Thomas): Okay.

"This is getting creepy dude." Mordecai protested.

"Shhhh." Margret whispered.

(Thomas): My-my daughter Jessica… she'd been outside, playing at her friend's house and we only lived up the street-th-they actually lived up the street. I'm sorry. Um… [Quick silence] It started… it started to get dark out and I called her friend's parents that she needed to get home. They told me she had left over a half hour ago. Well, they're only a five minute walk away. So… I…

(Officer): Is this where you left the house looking for her?

(Thomas): Yes. Um… We live in a wooded area and I knew she liked [laying there with friends, but going alone didn't make sense.

(Officer): Okay, so what happened next?

(Thomas): I was calling Jessica's name, and it had been really getting dark out now. I was walking through the woods, looking and listening to anything. [Small silence]. I remember suddenly feeling sick, like nauseous in the stomach, like I wanted to throw up. And I started getting ringing in my ears. Then I… *pauses*

(Officer): Thomas?

What happened next startled the group.

(Thomas): That… THING! THAT NIGHTMARE! *crying* He… No…IT! Jessica's clothes… in one of its… one of its hands. *more crying*

"So weak." Complained Muscle Man

"Be quiet man." Protested High Five's

(Officer): It's okay. Can you please describe what he looked like?

This next part surprised the group of description.

(Thomas): It was tall. It…it appeared to be wearing a suit, but there's no way it was human, there's NO way. The…the arms were almost to the ground I…I've never seen anything like it. Its… face…

(Officer): Its okay Thomas, please continue.

Strangely, the group began to hear a low hum.

(Thomas): That horrible fucking face! Just staring at me! But… no there was no face! There were no eyes! What did I see?!

Then the recorder gave off a white noise, similar to that of shell shock. Scary enough, it only got louder as it kept playing.

(Officer): Thomas, please calm yourse-_(interrupted)_

(Thomas): NO! NO! I fucking saw you son of a bitch! It took my Jessica! It's now coming for me! I can't sleep! I can't live! You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW! OH GOD! OH GOD!

(Officer): Thomas, calm down!

(Thomas): AAAAHHHHHHH! _(screams)_ It's right behind you!

Thomas still kept screaming.

(Officer): He needs detained, call secur-OH HOLY CHRIST! *gun shots fired*

The tape then had a static interference. Then silence. Then after a few seconds, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed the recorder for a moment. Then the tape ran out of recording and stopped on its own.

Like before, the whole room was silent.

Rigby saw shock on all of their faces.

Rigby then interrupted the silence by saying to Eileen and Margret, "We won the bet!"

Mordecai and Rigby yelled, 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !'

Benson was frightened, but then said, "I still don't believe it."

But, backing up Rigby, Skips asked, "Can I see the tape?"

Rigby gave him the recorder and Skips inspected the tape. Curtains ends of the long tape have been edged away in grey rust. It's common for old filming tape to suffer from overexposure to oxygen, resulting to it eventually wearing out the old ink and audio.

Skips announced, "The tape isn't a fake. The grey edges of the tape are rusty from overexposure to oxygen. If this was recently done, there is no way to rust out a tape that quick."

Benson was outgunned, so he admitted, "Fine, I believe it."

Rigby shouted, "In your face, Benson."

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE FIRED!" Shouted back Benson

Rigby then was quiet.

But, one there was one thing the pair left out.

Eileen and Margret were frightened by Rigby's story, but Eileen recovered and said, "Alright, you won the bet, but you didn't say we had to tell you after we got scared. This means we can tell you anytime we want."

Mordecai then complained, "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry Mordecai," Margret said, "but it was like that when you said that we didn't say to ask for _our_ numbers, remember?"

Mordecai huffed and said, "I remember."

Benson then announced, "Well, it already late, we should all go to sleep."

As everyone was leaving, Mordecai caught up with Margret at the door while Rigby chatted with Eileen.

"Hey, Margret, can I ask you something?" Mordecai asked shyly, which Margret didn't notice.

"Sure." Margret said, paying attention to her friend.

"What did you think of my story and Rigby's?" Mordeci asked

She thought for a quick second and said, "I think your story about the circles of hell were very interesting and scary, but so was Rigby's, I mean, the meaning about it gives me the creeps. It was sort of like the story of Death Bear, so I think this story is real too, right?"

"Yeah, Rigby's story was a little scary." Mordecai said, but then it happened again.

That small moment when they just stare at each other in the eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later." Then he did something he never thought he would do:

He hugged Margret first before she could.

Mordecai was like that for a second, but as he realized what he just did; Margret put her arms around him and hugged back.

She then said back, "I'll see you later too." They let go and Margret waved back while walking away with Eileen.

Mordecai smiled to himself, realizing that he at least had gotten that close without overdoing it awkwardly.

Mordecai was startled by Rigby when he said, "Dude, you just went past first base and went between 1st and 2nd. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm annoyed by someone who think's Eileen is hot without her glasses." Mordecai teasingly said

After a yell of 'Stop Talking', the pair went inside and went to sleep.

Little did they know, their nightmare has only just began.


	3. Chapter 3: : 'What's on your mind'

**A/N: I'm so excited! I can't wait to finish the next chapter so that I can write this scary story. I worked hard all week to make this chapter special, so enjoy it.**

**Guest****: I know! When I stumbled onto this, I was a little scared, but neither my brother nor I could live long enough to know what **_**it**_** was. Enjoy this part!**

**RegularShowLuvr****: I've worked really hard on this one and made it very scary, like the Halloween episode on CN. My favorite part is the ending of the first part of this chapter.**

**WillBunny****: Nicely done, but you just need to keep reading to find out how this fits in the story.**

**T-Rex's Fan****: Nice to hear from you! I know math is hard, I'm taking Geometry. I'm glad you had a good school trip and I'm happy that you got a good grade on your science presentation! Good Job! **

**UnKnownSalvation:**** It's because you didn't hear it over the sound of how awesome you were! (It's from your account), just kidding, but people miss good stories from time to time, so it isn't your fault.**

**Archangel****: That's a good tip. Thank you. I support the possibility of other life forms existing, probably not like us, but there is a possibility of life. I watch the discovery channel too, sometimes Curiosity. CN isn't as good as it once was, especially since they cancelled Sym Bionic Titan (Ultimate rage face). I play some of the games that you play, and they are very good games. School gets in the way of TV too, so I barely have time.**

**Also, there is this author in the Regular Show archive named 'Zane334,' he has short paragraphed stories, but they are all very interesting stories to read, so be sure to give it a read and review!**

**Anyways, read on and remember to review!**

Chapter 3: 'What's on your mind?'

…

_ It was quiet._

_ Dead quiet._

_ Except for the insects and the sounds of footsteps that echo the forest._

_ Mordecai didn't know why he was running. He didn't know why he was in woods, carrying a flashlight, by himself, and he didn't know what was chasing him._

_ All he needed to know was that he needed to run._

_ The sound of heavy steps, the acidic feeling in the pit of his stomach and the white noise in his ears made him want to give up._

_ But he kept running._

_ Mordecai then felt something in his other hand; he looked down and saw 7 pages._

_ He was unable to see what they were, for he didn't see them clearly._

_ As he knew something behind him was getting closer to catching him, he saw the 8__th__ sheet. He didn't want to look at it, he just needed to grab it, and when he did, the symptoms that he suffered suddenly disappeared._

_ It was all sudden, and a little suspicious. He suddenly saw something caught his eye._

_ It was a pool of blood near a tree._

_ He then followed the trail up the tree until he saw something._

_ Sharp tree branches pierced through Skip's large muscular body, his lifeless body ebbing at the grasp of the branches._

_ Form shock, Mordecai couldn't utter a single yell._

_ He turned his flashlight the other way, but then saw Pop's, his neck on a vine-like noose, his face the look of agonizing pain and death, and his giant head and skin was blue due to suffocation._

_ He turned once more, and saw Muscle Man's hanging by more branches, except it pierced through his belly, revealing dead muscle and intestines lingering out of the body. High Five's body was in shreds, his parts lingering on branches like leaves._

_ He also saw the body of Benson near the trunk, but nothing was wrong with him, except his head was cracked open and had no gumballs in it._

_ He turned around, and felt something under his foot, and when Mordecai looked down, he saw Eileen's glasses under his foot._

_ He looked up and saw Rigby and Eileen's dead corpuses, parts of their whole bodies were literally bitten off by something, flies hang around bitten parts in hive-like groups._

_ The rotting flesh made him want to puke._

_ But then he heard something._

_ "Mordecai…" It sounded weak and dying like._

_ He turned the flashlight to the sound, and saw something that shattered his very hearts to millions of pieces._

_ He saw Margret; long starches of feathers are missing from her body. Her clothes were also worn out from running for a long time. Bruises also trailed across her body._

_ Mordecai finally spoke._

_ "Margret!" He ran to her, dropped the flashlight so that it angled its light on them, dropped down near her and held her close to him._

_ She sobbed in pain and said, "Why did you leave me, why did you leave us?"_

_ This made his heart ache with guilt for some reason. "I don't know what happened, but I would never leave you Margret. You are the only person I've ever cared about."_

_ He let go of her so they are eye to eye and said, "We need to get out of here."_

_ When the pair got up and tried help Margret walk on her feet, she saw something behind Mordecai and she said in fear, "Mordecai?"_

_ He said with worry, "What's wrong?"_

_ She whispered, "Behind you."_

_ Mordecai used the flashlight to look back with it._

_ But before he could see it, the batteries died, and the sounds of static and Margret's screams echoed his head._

…

"AH!" Mordecai sprung upright from his sleeping position, breathing heavily and sweat coming out of his pores near his feathers.

For a few minutes, he tried to control his breathing, trying to get that dream out of his head.

But it looked so vivid and felt so real, like something did happen.

He quickly looked to the Rigby's trampoline, and was relieved to see the slight movement of clothing that moved to his best friends breathing.

He looked at the alarm clock.

4:52 AM

It was Wednesday morning.

Mordecai frustratingly and tiredly fell back on his bed. He can feel the sleep ebbing away at his mind. Before he had a dreamless sleep, he remembered that Skips one told him that dreams always mean something; you just need to remember it piece by piece. At the last bit of his dream, he saw something, but he didn't know what it was. It's like when you couldn't remember your dream, but you could. Then he remembered that he saw a face.

But he didn't see anything, just static.

Then everything went black.

…

Luckily, Rigby and Mordecai have been working all week without slacking off (barely) and without destroying the park (rarely), so Benson gave them the day off.

But to Rigby, something about Mordecai seemed distant.

When Rigby and Mordecai were eating cereal, Mordecai would stop short from eating and stare off into space.

It was creeping his best friend out.

"Mordecai. Mordecai. Earth to Mordecai." Rigby waved and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

When he snapped out of his trance, he said, "Oh, what?"

"Dude, your spacing out." Rigby stated

"I was?" questioned Mordecai

Rigby looked at him suspiciously and said, "Is something wrong?"

Mordecai easily hid his worries from his best friend and said, "Nothing's wrong man, stop worrying about me."

After a few minutes in eating, it happened again. A few times.

And during the gaming sessions, Rigby was actually able to beat Mordecai in any game now that he was spacing out.

When Rigby knocked out Mordecai's player out with an uppercut, Rigby threw the controller on the table and yelled, "Aw yeah, in your face Mordecai."

Mordecai was too spaced out to hear him.

Rigby was now getting frustrated, seeing that he wasn't paying attention to his win.

Then Rigby had an idea.

"Oh Mordecai," stated Rigby in a teasing voice, "You wanna go to the coffee shop?"

Mordecai instantly turned his head and said something that he never thought he would hear.

"Nah man, I just wanna take a break." Said Mordecai

This shocked Rigby, the Mordecai he knew that if it was day or night, rain or shine, he would _love _to go there.

Realizing something is wrong with him, he slapped him across the face, grabbed his shoulders, brought him close to him and said, "There is something wrong with you man! Snap out of it!"

Mordecai pushed him off him and said, "What's wrong with you man? Are you crazy?"

Rigby pointed at him and said, "You better tell me what's wrong."

Mordecai gave him a glare and said, "If you beat me in punchies, I'll tell you"

Rigby realized that, like every time, can't beat him in that, he frustratingly said, "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He got off the couch and left the room. Mordecai lied down on the couch and was lost in space again.

Rigby then started worrying. He was never the caring type that much, but something is wrong with him. But had an idea, and it was the only logical thing to do.

He decided to call Margret.

He got the home phone on the wall and called her.

It rang, but then Margret eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Answered Margret

"Hi. It's me. Rigby." Rigby said

"Hi! How are you and Mordecai doing?"

"Well, that's why I called you. I'm okay, but it's Mordecai that isn't alright. He keeps staring out into space, like something is on his mind. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't talk. I need your help." Rigby stated

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What do you want me to do?" Asked Margret

Rigby formed a plan and said, "Just between us, he likes hanging out and having more fun with you a lot more then with me. I think that later, you should take him out and does something fun, just to try and make him let loose a little. He has been under a lot of stress lately."

There was a quick moment of silence, the she asked suspiciously, "Are you asking me to go out with Mordecai?"

Rigby just 'cut to the chase' and said, "To be honest, I really don't know how I said it, but you know what I mean. Something is up and I really need to know what's wrong. Just do this for me and I'll owe you a solid to either you or Eileen, just help me." Rigby plead

There were a few minutes of silence, then Margret said happily, "Sure. I'll come by around 8."

"Thank you." Rigby said and hung up the phone. He didn't know if Mordecai would like it if she came by or not, but it was for the best.

…

(On the other end of the line)

…

While Rigby was on the phone, Margret was on the other side of the line as well. Eileen and her were at that coffee shop, doing their shift.

"Are you asking me to go out with Mordecai?" Margret asked suspiciously.

Eileen, who overheard, was surprised to hear that.

Rigby just cut to the point, "To be honest, I really don't know how I said it, but you know what I mean. Something is up and I really need to know what's wrong. Just do this for me and I'll owe you a solid to either you or Eileen, just help me." Rigby plead

"Who are you talking to?" Eileen stated

Margret looked at Eileen and had an idea. If she did it, then Rigby would owe her. She knew Eileen liked Rigby, so she came up with an idea.

She said to her friend, "Rigby said he will owe me or you a solid if I went out with Mordecai and see what's bugging him."

Margret could of swore that she noticed Eileen's eyes and glasses shined brighter than any star and said, "I'll figure something out."

And then she left, which she heard a little squeal around the back of the kitchen.

Then, she remembered something. Like the time when Mordecai took her camping, the time when he fought death bear, the time when he looked hot playing basketball, that funny time when Mordecai sent her a message about her, and the best one was the time they danced together, with the mix tape, in an alleyway, just the two of them.

For some reason, she had a lot of fun with Mordecai when they were together. Much more fun than all of her old ex's that she used to have.

Realizing that she has nothing better to do at her job afterwards, she said to the phone, "Sure. I'll come by around 8."

"Thank you." Rigby said and then hung up.

Margret also hanged up and went back to her shift, but realized that she couldn't wait for the time to be 8 PM.

…

Around 8:00 PM, Margret came out of her car, ready to take Mordecai out. She was in her regular shirt, hoddie, and jeans. Nothing fancy, she just wanted to feel comfortable. She walked to the house and knocked on the door.

Then, Mordecai opened the door.

He was surprised, but then said, "Hi Margret."

"Hi Mordecai!" Margret said brightly

He asked nervously, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. School is still hard and work is so dull. I'm lucky to have Eileen and you guys to come every once in a while." Said Margret

"Yeah, me too." Mordecai said nervously.

Margret the said, "After work, Eileen had something important to do (forming plans on the solid) and I didn't have any plans tonight, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me somewhere?"

Little did she know, when Mordecai saw Margret, he didn't see her, he saw her as a injured and beaten bird who was in the woods, hunted by something, and that glass-shattering scream echoed in his mind for a millisecond before he came to his senses.

He then ignored his dream and realized something. From the moment he meet her, he so desperately _wanted_ to go out with her, just the two of them. He knew it was by some sort of luck that this happened.

"Sure, I'd love to go. Let me just get ready." Mordecai went upstairs and Margret entered and waited in the living room.

He took a quick shower, wore some clothes, and left out the door with Margret.

…

Honestly, Mordecai had the best time of his life.

Mordecai and Margret first went to the theater to see, 'Love Bot 2,' which he wanted to go with Margret earlier. Since it was only the two of them in the theater, they openly talked to each other and laughed from time to time at certain parts at the movie. They then went bowling, which Margret beat Mordecai 4 to 1.

Then, Margret took Mordecai to the best place to relax and be alone.

The coffee shop. It was closed, but she had the spare key.

They both drank coffee on one of the empty tables, just talking about everything, like times with her and Eileen and Rigby, childhood, high school, situations at the park, and a lot of other things. They sat across from each other on one of the tables.

Margret then talked a little bit about her ex-boyfriends, who were jerks. As she was mentioning them, Mordecai was distant, like something was on his mind.

She noticed this and said, "What's on your mind?"

Mordecai snapped out of it and said "It's nothing."

She then said, "Come on, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else. Just the two of us."

Mordecai then had a sad expression and said, "I don't think you should know."

Margret then tried to comfort him by saying, "I'll make you a deal, if you tell me, then we'll do stuff like this all the time. What do you say?" Then, her hands were entwined with Mordecai's, trying to make him open.

For a millisecond, she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity (figuratively speaking) spark her heart, and Mordecai felt it too. For some reason, neither of them wanted to let go.

This gave Mordecai some comfort in the situation, besides, he always wanted to hold her hand back from the camping trip. With relief, he asked, "You sure you wanted to know?"

Margret smiled and said, "Just the two of us. No one has to know."

Mordecai then searched in his heart for the courage to speak, and when he did, he said after he let go of her hand, "Well, it's actually a dream that I had. A nightmare actually. I was running at night through the woods, with a flashlight, and carrying 7 sheets of paper that had something on it but I couldn't make it out. I was running because something was chasing me. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach that made me want to puke and the ringing in my ears was so unbearable, but I still kept running."

"Wait," Margret interruptedly said, "didn't that sound a little bit like something from Rigby's story?"

"Strange enough, it is. I saw the eighth sheet of paper and when I grabbed it, the pain that I had was suddenly gone. I wandered a little until I saw Skip's body hanged by branches that impaled his body, like spikes. I looked away to see Muscleman's guts and muscles sticking out of other branches. Five's body was in shreds and his parts hung on the branches like leaves. After I stepped on Eileen's glasses, I found her and Rigby's corpses with big chunks of their flesh being bitten off."

Hearing all this made Margret want to puke, but she kept silent, for she was too shocked to hear this from him. She hid her shock with a surprised and pitiful face.

Mordecai then continued, "When I realized the horrors I saw, you called my name," from here, Margret was surprised to hear that she was in his dream, "and when I found you, your clothes were ripped and sweaty and bruises covered your whole body. When I tried to help you, you said to look behind me, and when I did, the batteries died in the flashlight, which a second later, I heard static and your screams. Then I woke up."

The horrors that he spoke made Margret's heart fill up with dread and sorrow. She then realized that that's why he was distant, because of the nightmare.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. At least it was a dream." Margret said, trying to comfort him.

"Your right," Mordecai said, "I think I'll get over it. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome; just remember that you can tell me anything. It's also okay to talk to your friends how you feel; you don't need to keep that fear inside." Margret assured him.

_Well, not everything._ Mordecai thought when he realized that he could have, but couldn't tell her about his crush for Margret in fear of rejection and the loss of the friendship they shared.

As they decided to leave, Margret took Mordecai's hand again, feeling that jolt in their hearts, and dragged him out of the store until they reached her car. She drove him back to his house and they said their goodbyes.

As she drove away, Mordecai could have sworn he saw something in the woods. But he thought that he was just paranoid and went inside. He crashed on his bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence?

**A/N: Well, it's been another long week and since we are nearing the end of October, I will need to wrap up my story next chapter, which I'm so excited about! I can't wait to do something so cool. On with the reviewers:**

**RegularShowLuvr****: Thank you so much for your criticism and comment! I will take this in and hope to use these methods in future stories. This goes to you for the review and patience.**

**Archangel****: I know it's scary, but in book form, it's called writing a 'narrative,' but I think I would work on dream scopes in future stories to improve the suspense. The story isn't focusing around just Mordecai, but his perspective is focused around him a little bit. As for your very intellectual and questionable statement on life, there is no way of knowing if there is life like us somewhere in the galaxy, but what we do know is that the possibility of other life forms can never be seen until it is discovered by us, or before we are discovered by it. Maybe other life might worship something similar to God or Jesus, like as to question why the two particles that started the big bang, why did they hit each other so easily, why didn't they slide, bounce, or head in any other direction? How did these two particles reach each other in the first place? We all have questions to life, but in time, we will know. For now, we can only predict the future.**

**Shampraigne****: I am happy to have a fan like you to read my stories, like the others who read it as well. If you want, I can regularly PM you my updated chapters and new stories. But I need your help. On my profile, I have a list of ideas to do. After the crossover and this special are done, I would like to have someone decide what I should do next. **

**Zane334****: Thanks, but this chapter will give us in in-depth look at the thing. Stay tuned and prepared to be scared.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Earlier, I forgot to write a disclaimer:**

**All ideas of Regular show go to J.G. Quintel of CN and this other idea goes to Mark J. Hadley of ParsecProductions.**

…

Chapter 4: Coincidence?

After another week of work, destruction, and visits from the coffee shop, it was another Wednesday, just another week until Halloween.

Only this time, this Wednesday was going to be special.

Mordecai was able to convince Rigby (through owning solids and video game time) to work on something really special for Margret.

She doesn't know it yet, but Mordecai was barely able to keep it from her without getting busted.

Now, after saving a lot of money through ideas on funding (hint: like the time Mordecai and Rigby opened a scary movie on a graveyard, making zombies come out) and doing extra chores (without those weird Asian coffee guys), they were able to do something awesome!

So far, after that's scary nightmare, Mordecai told Rigby about it, and for two days, teased him about being scared of the story. Mordecai constantly punched him and said that he wasn't scared.

But, after last week's turn of events, Margret and Mordecai went out whenever they were available at the day. One time, Mordecai and Margret stayed and played video games, which Margret eventually got the hang of and had fun. When upstairs, they danced to the rock CD's that Mordecai had. (Nothing happened, so don't get all dirty minded on this). Mordecai later in the days went to 'box' this time, not that crappy 'the box' club. They actually had fun there as well. After the weekend, they saw a scary movie called ,'The Thing', which was a cool alien/zombie movie.

But, for the fun times, Mordecai wanted to repay her.

In the middle of morning, sometime around 5:00 AM, Mordecai and Rigby got up early to go to the coffee shop, with Rigby taking a large device with him.

Mordecai took the cart quietly and silently drove to the coffee shop. They went out the back and climbed through the vents that stood out in the alleyway.

With Rigby complaining, they managed to 'break in' to the coffee shop.

After making sure the device was okay, they went to the kitchen, in which Mordecai was taught by Skips on how to install it.

Rigby took a ladder in the janitor's closet and inspected the speakers on the roof and made sure they were wired correctly.

Once Mordecai installed it and Rigby said that everything is set, Mordecai tested it, and it worked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Rigby and Mordecai yelled

When they hid under one of the tables in the store, they waited.

…

After what seemed like forever, Margret and Eileen came hours later to open up. When they did, Mordecai and Rigby scared them.

"Ah!" both girls screamed

Once they realized who it was, they were surprised.

"How did you guys get in?" Questioned Margret

"If we told you," Rigby stated, "then you would owe us a solid."

Mordecai punched him and lied, "The back door was unlocked."

Once they got it, Eileen then questioned, "If you guys go in, then why are you here?"

Mordecai brightened up and said, "It's a surprise me and Rigby set up in the shop."

Margret had a surprised look and said, "What is it?"

Mordecai smiled and said, "Look up."

Rigby knew that was the word and ran to the back while they were distracted.

Margret and Eileen didn't notice anything strange, but then they noticed something circular on the celling.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eileen questioned. When they looked back to Mordecai, he grinned his best when the song started.

From those 'circles' were installed speakers and started the famous song from Fist Pump.

For Mordecai, the look of Margret's face was more priceless then a single penny.

"What!" Eileen began to hear awesome music through the speakers and when Rigby returned.

Before they knew, it they were caught in the music and danced for the next few minutes.

When it ended, they all laughed at how much fun they had.

"How did you do all this?" Margret said happily

"Rigby and I came in silently for the past week installing the speakers. We hooked up a radio so that it doesn't get boring at your job." Mordecai said with care in his voice

Margret gave him a heartfelt hug and said, "Thank you so much Mordecai for doing this."

Mordecai smiled to himself and hugged her back, and they both felt comfortable staying like that.

Eileen said to Rigby, "Thanks Rigby. At least it won't get that boring around here."

Rigby smiled and said, "Your welcome Eileen."

…

Since Mordecai and Rigby were the first customers, they got coffee and the group watched the news.

But, the news ruined their morning.

"Breaking news on the FOX 25, with Mitch Jackson." The speaker said

"Morning to all," Mitch said, "this morning, we have received reports of two missing children in town. Both are twins from the age of 5, and were in the house before they suddenly disappeared. Their parents are worried for the time being. As the police are conducting the investigation as to how they went missing, we will receive reports on the case later in the day."

"That is so sad. I hope that they find the kids." Eileen said worriedly

"I wonder how they disappeared." Rigby asked

"Well, there only five, so there is no way they could run off if they were in the house. The only possible way they could of disappeared is if someone broke in." Margret said

"But there were no reports of anyone breaking in. They can't just suddenly disappear." Eileen corrected

While they talked, Mordecai was lost in thought. He had this feeling in his gut that something abnormal might have caused it, but he still didn't get the big picture.

Until it came to him.

Rigby smiled and said, "Maybe it was the creature from a few weeks ago! It might have taken the children, ate them, and staple their corpuses on the branches."

Mordecai punched him in the arm very hard and after he yelled in pain, Mordecai said, "Dude, that isn't funny!"

Rigby looked down in sadness and said, "Sorry."

But then it hit him. Mordecai realized that there was some sort of connection.

He quickly formed a plan.

He looked outside and realized that they had to go.

"Rigby, we need to go or Benson will threaten to yell at us again." Mordecai said in a serious tone. After saying their goodbyes, they hurried to work.

After a yell from Benson and an excuse, they went to work on the park. When Mordecai and Rigby got to the snack bar, Mordecai texted to Margret as an emergency while Rigby served a customers the food they wanted.

From: MORDECAI

To: MARGRET

Text: I NEED A SOLID

I THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. FIND A WAY TO MAKE RIGBY GOES OUT WITH EILEEN WHILE I FIGURE SOEMTHING OUT. WHEN HE LEAVES, MEET ME AT THE HOUSE AND HELP ME LOOK FOR SOMETHING. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, SO PLEASE PULL THROUGH FOR ME.

-MORDECAI

After he sent it, he hoped that Margret would reply back to him.

To his luck, he got a text back.

RE: From: MARGRET

To: MORDECAI

Text: RE: I NEED A SOLID

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS, BUT IF IT'S URGANT, I'LL FIGURE SOEMTHING OUT. I'LL MEET AT YOUR HOUSE WHEN MY SHIFT ENDS.

-MARGRET

Mordecai thanked god that he had awesome friends.

…

So, Margret pulled through for Mordecai. He didn't know about Rigby's solid, but Eileen was told about the sudden situation. Fortunately, Eileen waited a long time for this moment.

After a nice shower, Eileen putted on a dark red strapless dress, applied makeup, and let her hair hang down. She wore matching heels, but had trouble walking in them, so she practiced.

After wearing some earrings and a necklace, she added the final touch.

She removed her glasses and putted on a pair of contact lenses to make her look more beautiful.

After she ordered a cab and surprised Rigby, he himself was awe-struck by the beauty so much that he forgot to reach his daily high score of his video game. After a few minutes, Rigby went out with Eileen.

Mordecai waited until he left. When he did, Margret pulled over with her car and greeted Mordecai by the door.

When inside the house, Margret said, "Okay, what did you need my help with?"

Mordecai explained, "A few weeks ago, Rigby ran upstairs with something in his hands before he told the story. I need to find out what it was and I need your help to look for it."

Having understood the situation, Margret nodded and said, "Okay, let's look for it."

They started at his bedroom, but no matter where they searched, they couldn't find anything.

"Mordecai, there's nothing here." Margret said

Mordecai the thought and said, "Well check the house. Also ask anybody to help."

…

While the pair ran into Mordecai's coworkers and friends to find out what Rigby had, they all agreed to search the house. They searched the house, and when that didn't work, they searched again in a different way. Skips checked under the TV. HFG checked the walls. Pops looked in the basement, without locking himself. Muscleman searched the garage. Benson looked in the other rooms and his office.

They didn't find anything.

When they regrouped, Mordecai growled in frustration and sat on the couch.

"Come on, it has to be around here somewhere." Margret tried to cheer up

"It's no use. Who knew a slacker like Rigby could find something that he wouldn't throw away." Benson stated

Then Mordecai's eyes widened to a memory.

…

(This clip and everything about it goes to the creator of Regular show, for I do not own it)

_"THE BEST VHS IN THE WORLD!" the TV shouted_

_ "Dude, this blows, take it out." Mordecai said_

_ As Rigby got up to remove the tape, Mordecai said, "Why did you pick this one anyways?"_

_ Rigby had the tape in his hands and said, "Dude, because it is called The Best VHS in the World, plus it is made of gold plastic."_

_ "Neeeexxxxtt." Mordecai said boringly with food in his mouth_

_ Rigby threw the tape near one of the open ventilation systems afterwards._

…

Mordecai shot up and said, "I think I know where it is."

…

Through much convincing, Margret joined Mordecai through the ventilation system. They crawled their way through and Margret could barely breathe through the hard dust.

"Why are we going through this again?" Margret asked with a voice that is threatening to cough out all that dust

"Because I think I know what happened. But don't worry, were almost there." Mordecai assured

When they reached the end, they entered the small cave where that gnome/guy lived in. He was sleeping, but there was something in his hand.

"Whoa. I never knew you guys had a cave under your house." Margret said

"Yeah, a lot of strange things happen a lot at the park." Mordecai assured.

Mordecai and Margret slowly walked quietly to the sleeping dude, and when they were a foot away, the dude farted.

They both tried their best to hold their breath.

Key word: tried

They already breathed and smelled the gas before they could hold it in. It smelled horrible and it tasted just as bad. It made them want to puke.

But, with much effort and silent gagging, Mordecai went to go get what looked like a folder while Margret grabbed a microphone and stood near the guy and will knock him out if he wakes up.

But, Mordecai was able to slip the document out of his hand while he was still sleeping. Silently, the avian birds left through the vents and crawled back to the living room.

"Well, did you find anything?" Skips asked

"Yeah, we did." Mordecai then held up a document full of papers that had something on it.

They all sat around the kitchen table and opened he document.

They read and saw things that were too horrible for anyone to see.

The first thing they saw was an analysis report on one of the drawings of Der Ritter, a german woodcut from the 1540's. It took the form of a skeleton with long limbs at odd angles.

"I know this. It was the work of Hans Freckenberg, a woodcut artist." Skips said

"So why is it in here?" HFG asked

"For as far as I know, he is most famous for his depiction on the human anatomy in his works, but this woodcut is different from his other works." Skips answered

As they went on, they saw an Egyptian glyph of something. The work was dated to be around 3100 BCE, but the picture was a few decades old. They saw a glyph of a guy with 4 arms and something on his head.

Later, they saw more pictures of children in a line, at a playground, and others, but Muscleman saw something.

"Bro, check this out. Who is that guy?" Muscleman pointed to a tall figure in the picture

This surprised the group. They never saw something like that before.

"There's something written on the back." Margret noticed. When it was turned around, she read out loud, "The children in this photo were later reported missing. Officials speculate that it is a camera warping that caused the deformations of this picture."

She then remembered the two twins that went missing on the news. _There can't possibly be a connection._ Margret thought

As hey turned to another page, they found a police report.

Benson read it out loud to the group. "The police report says that in 2007, a boy disappeared from an elementary school in Tusla, Oklahoma. The boy's father was filming his son's first day of school, and the home video footage was released to local authorizes. The father took his own life shortly after the boy's disappearance. No word yet on any suspects, though police are drawing similarities to the 1963 slaying in Lake Texoma, Texas."

This scared the group.

When it was returned, they moved to a drawing of another woodcut that dated to the 1540's by Hans Freckenberg, who disappeared in 1543 in Halstedt. The drawing of the figure was similar to the last one, since they have the same characteristics. It looked like it was snatching up a child from the family while cooking food.

Then a painting from an artist named Hans Baldung Grien was believed to have followed Hans Freckenbergs work. It was the painting called 'The Three Ages of Woman and Death." When it was stolen and X-rayed for proof that it was real, the skeletal figure in the painting appeared to have more upper limbs.

After that, they found a police report with what appeared to have blood stains and words that spoke gibberish, like, 'WHAT DOES IT WANT!,' 'SAME SAME SAME SAME,' and 'KILL US ALREADY, KILL US, KILL, KILL, KILL.'

After that, they found another report that's stated to be made at June 15th, 1956, at 8:30pm. It was a word-for-word psych report by Dr. Dauton on a subject named Ted. To sum up the report, Ted reported that something was in his farm and was making the animals act crazy. But when he checked on them, they were all dead and had no eyes. When he ran back inside, he heard Tracy crying and Judi screaming, that 'it' was holding one of them. Judi screamed to shoot her when 'it' was looking at Ted. Then a bunch of gibberish words that didn't make sense. He then went to a yelling fit and started slamming his face against the steel table. Two orderlies grabbed him and tranquilized him. Ted was found dead in his room at 3 a.m. in the morning on June 16th. Ted was able to get out of his restraints and chew through his wrists, making him bleed to death.

The photo of his house after the incident was taken as evidence, but the same tall figure was on the left side of the picture. It was analyzed and it fitted the description if the thing that attacked him on the farm and taken his child.

The child, Tracy Henderson was never found. This was a cold unsolved case ever since.

There was a clipping from a newspaper with a report of a little girl that saw her sister for the last time was when she was 'hugging a tall man.'

And the last piece of evidence that was in the document was a circle that was circled at least 20 times or so and that a bold X crossed the circle and its legs stood out. They also found the tape recorder, but no one touched it.

And that was it.

When Mordecai closed the document, a heavy silence fell upon the group, whose souls filled up with so much dread that was within that document.

"This is a very bad show." Pops said dreadfully in fear

After they recovered from the deafening silence, Benson had the honor of holding on to it, in case Rigby asked where it was.

When everybody returned home, only silence held around the pair as Mordecai led her to her car outside. When they said their goodbyes, _this time_, Mordecai could have sworn that he saw something in the woods.

And he knew he wasn't being paranoid.

He felt that something _was_ watching him, but since Death Bear, he learned that not all urban legends are lies.

Looking at the woods once more for something, he returned to the house and waited for Rigby. When he came back, Rigby talked about how hot Eileen was and how much fun they had. Mordecai pretended to be interested, but couldn't keep his mind off of the twins that disappeared. He thought that there must have been some sort of connection.

Then, after a long and tiring day, they went to bed, both friends a little excited for Halloween.

Little did they know, they will get a lot more than they wanted out of that dreadful day that will seal their fate.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Has No Face, Part 1

**A/N: I know this may be early, but for all the work I've done this month on this story, I'll post this early so that you can 'feed the senses' a little more to help out.**

**RegularShowLuvr****: This is at least 1/3 of the story, so it will help you not get insane. No offense.**

**Zane334****: Cool! So the myth is real! My brother always thought it was a fake. But if it was real, is your friend still alive, because 'it' leaves no witnesses. If he is alive, then it was just his imagination. Thank you for the interest as well.**

**Shampraigne****: For now, you don't have to wait another week, only a few more days. Btw, the 'mystery monster' is going to do much more than just 'taking it cool with the kids.' (Muhahahahahah.)**

**On with the terror!**

Chapter 5: Fear Has No Face, Part 1

…

Ever since the moment when they read through the document, something was unusual:

There were no enemies, no destruction, and only peaceful silence in the park.

The blue jay and raccoon realized this during the week, and it was strange that nothing bad happened. During the last week of October, Benson gave the same job that was given every year, and it was to prepare the house for Halloween.

Specifically, they wanted to turn their house into a fear house. For people to go in and get scared at every corner.

(Now I know what you're thinking, how can you turn a park house into a Halloween scare fest?)

But, thanks to Skips, who can build anything, a week was all that was needed to redecorate the interior and exterior of the house.

For costumes, Benson will act as the owner of the house, who is an old man who stays on the porch. Muscleman was a serial killer with a chainsaw. HFG was just himself, but to be scarier, he made himself more paranormal-looking. Skips was frankenstines. Mordecai was a vampire. Rigby was a necromancer who can revive the dead. Pops was unable to dress in a costume, so he made his cloths look scary so that they blend with the scary house and acted as a tour guide. He then gives people candy at the end of the tour.

As the week passes and it became Halloween, people prepared and dressed for the holiday. It was nighttime, and people wanted to go to the ark for the haunted house.

When Margret and Eileen caught wind of this, they decided to try the house for themselves.

Since they knew that the others were at work, they just had to go in the house as 'visitors' to see the others.

When they reached the place, they walked up the steps to go in.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Said a very-well-acted-out-old-man's voice.

Thy turned to Benson dressed as an old man on a rocking chair. Margret said, "Hi Benson. Nice costume."

"Thanks, but you must've mistaken me for someone else." Benson replied, keeping up his act

"Margret, he's acting. You just have to go with it."

When they entered, Pops came out of the corner and scared them.

"Nice scare." Eileen said

"Thank you mam." Pops said, "May I recommend a tour of the house?"

"Of course." Margret said

The inside of the house changed so much, it looked like a haunted house, when they entered the living room, it was an meat locker with dead animals on the hooks.

Pops disappeared on the pair, leaving them alone, then the chainsaw serial killer came out in a white butcher suit stained with blood and the chainsaw was stained as well.

The chainsaw was also real.

They screamed and ran from the chasing murder until they were in the kitchen, which was redone to look like a cave.

"This is so spooky." Margret stated

Suddenly, electricity sparked in the dark room and shocked a large body, and then Frankenstein came out from the darkness and made them scream once more and ran.

They then entered a hallway that was covered in ripped white sheets and they also hung in front of them, acting as optical illusions. As they tried to walk through the fake sheet-like fog, the ghost popped out of nowhere and 'wooooooooo' around them, making them run.

When they went full circle, they ended up running up the stairs and hiding in a dark room, out of breath.

"Wow. I'm already tired from running." Eileen surprisingly said.

"Not yet you're not." Said a dark voice

They screamed once more when a green flame bursted in a caldron that the necromancer, who was short, said, "Come forward and seal your fate."

They cautionly walked to the guy and Margret asked, "Who are you?"

"That is not important, what is though, is the two very people who you both care so much about. For being a necromancer allows me to control the dead, and these two souls will interest you." With a swift if its long staff, two coffins at each side of the room glowed, making the rims of the coffin glow an eerie green.

The coffins slowly opened to reveal something horrible.

Both coffins contain the dead bodies of their best friend, Mordecai and Rigby, who as zombies, came to life and started to walk to them.

Mordecai's eyes were bloodshot with the crazy stare of a hungry glutton. Blood used from his missing jaw that had sharp teeth, a bite of his arm and brain was missing; his body was ripped in different places as well.

Rigby had the same eyes and stare as well, but his skinny rotting flesh revealed his bones and intestine sticking out. Parts of his flesh hanged out like a peeled banana and some parts were bitten off. His sharp teeth were also coxed in fresh blood.

(These ideas came from a deviant art pictures from inspiration of the Walking Dead)

With fear in their eyes and dread in their hearts, they ran out the door with the two zombies chasing them until they entered another room and closed the door.

"I think we lost them." Margret said fearfully

Suddenly, the rooms light lit up to reveal a bunch of other different coffins.

They cautionly walked around them, hoping that nothing is in them. When Eileen decides to open one of them.

"It's empty!" Eileen exclaimed. They then began to open different coffins to find them empty.

But they forgot one of them. The pair begins to walk to it and slowly unlock it. When Margret opened it from her side, she saw Mordecai with his arms crossed and resting peacefully.

But there was something off about him.

Then he opened his eyes, revealing his pupils to be blood red, and he stared at Margret. It scared her and sended shivers down her spine.

Magically, like in the movies, sine Mordecai and the coffin was on the floor, his body was lifted up until he was standing at the edge of the coffin, where his feet rested.

He looked to Margret and said scarefully, "Your blood smells ov coffee." (Trying to sound vampire like)

He hovered to her and revealed his fangs and bat like wings under his cape, and it really scared them. They ran for the door and once more and closed it behind them.

"Oh god. This place is scary." Margret said while trying to control her heavily beating heart. Then, to her right, Zombie Mordecai and Rigby came out of nowhere and started running to them. They ran with their hearts trapped at the edges of their throat, threatening to b upchucked out of their very body.

They turned a corner and the ghost startled them, making them turn to the kitchen, where they were startled by the frankenstines. As they ran back into the meat locker, the serial killer scared them with the sound of the live chainsaw. When they turned the corner to the door, the necromancer blocked their way, saying, "Your souls will be mine to all ETERNATY!"

Than the monsters suddenly surrounded them, slowly advancing to them in a circle.

They gave one scarier scream and closed their eyes, almost dying of a heart attack when suddenly, it went silent.

They opened their eyes to only see Pop's there.

"How was the tour?" Pop's said

When the pair realized what they went through, they laughed.

Then the others in costume came out and revealed to be Mordecai, Rigby, and their friends.

"You guys got us good." Eileen said

"It was nothing. We just practiced a lot." Rigby in the necromancer costume said.

"Wait," Margret suddenly said, "if you guys were a vampire and a necromancer, then who were the zombies?"

Skips answered for them, "Death gave us the caldron to create the illusion of those you know as zombies. It was very affective, due to your reactions."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Rigby and Mordecai yelled

Rigby then said, "Now that you guys were scared for the second time, you _have_ to keep your end of the deal."

Then Mordecai, Eileen, and Margret noticed that as well, and realized that they kept it in for almost the whole month.

"Okay," Margret said defeated, "we'll tell you later tonight."

"What? That's unfair!" Rigby stated, than Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"You've waited a month, Rigby. It won't hurt to wait a few hours." Mordecai reasoned.

Rigby huffed and said, "Fine."

"Do you know who else won't tell secrets for almost a month?" Muscleman said

Then he shouted, "MY MOM!"


	6. Chapter 6: Fear Has No Face, Part 2

**A/N: Well, this is it! I'm so excited to finish my first story (even though this is my second story I've written so far) and I'm grateful for all those who read it. I did this in only two days, so I went all out on it. Plus, hurricane Sandy wasn't so kind in the states, so cut me some slack.**

**Zane 334****: I know, right? This last one is surely gonna be the best ending I could think of. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, on with the fear.**

Chapter 6: Fear Has No Face, Part 2

Song: Everybody Talks By: Neon Trees

Link: watch?v=yzoFkKQg3uo

…

After it was late and no more people were outside, the group decided to have a picture taken.

Luckily, Rigby still had the camera from Death Bear, but Mordecai took it from him, saying that he would mess up the picture like last time. So he let Eileen take it, since she knew cameras better than Rigby.

They all had their costumes on and Margret pretended to act scared as Eileen took the picture.

When she too the picture out and looked at it, she noticed something.

"Hey Rigby, check this out." Eileen stated so that she had Rigby's attention.

Rigby walked to her and saw the picture.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Rigby said

Eileen then pointed to the top right corner of the picture, and they both saw something near the wooded background.

They saw a tall figure.

"Dude! Check this out! It's probably one of those awesome photo bombs!" Rigby said to his best friend.

When Mordecai saw it, everyone saw his face pale under his feathers.

"Mordecai, what's wrong?" Margret asked worriedly

Mordecai said nothing a she silently gave her the picture. When everybody saw it with her, they all thought the same thing.

Everything they saw wasn't a lie.

Rigby and Eileen were the only ones who didn't understand the situation.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Rigby asked

Mordecai looked at his best friend and said, "Dude, that creature you said was real."

Rigby was surprised and said, "No way. I bet it was someone who was really good at photo bombs."

"Well this picture can't be a fake. It was recently done." Skips supported Mordecai's claim

Rigby was in disbelief and said, "There's no way that 'thing' could be real. It's just a story."

"Come on bro, this kind of things shouldn't be messed with." Muscleman warned

"He's right. If it is real, imagine what that thing could do to the people and kids of the city and park." HFG finished

"Well, it seems that if the myth is true, then we have a creature in the park. We need to make sure that it doesn't endanger anyone in the park," Benson commanded, "and so we will look for it and stop it."

"What! There's no way we are going after it. Did we learn anything form that documents what it did?! I think we should be careful about this." Mordecai stated

"Rigby, in how many situations did you and Rigby cause disaster in the park and nearly destroy it?" Benson questioned

"A lot." Rigby said

Point #1 proven.

"Mordecai, in how many of those situations involve monsters?" Benson questioned

"Many times." Mordecai said

Point #2 proven.

"And out of doing this a lot, you saved him park from being destroyed and getting fired, right?" Benson questioned

"Yes." Both the blue jay and raccoon said in union

Point #3 proven

"So this should be a walk in the park for you guys." Then he yelled, "SO WE ARE GOING IN THERE, GETTING RID OF THAT THING, AND STOPPING THIS MADNEESS! Because if you don't, YOU'RE FIRED!"

…

Out of their costumes, with nothing but a flashlight to see where there going, they walked through the dark woods.

"Dude, this blows. How are we even gonna stop this thing?" complained Rigby

"Be quiet man. Let's just find a way to get this over with." Mordecai said, he tried his best to hide the fear in his voice.

The park staff (including Margret and Eileen, who wanted to come along) walked through the woods, trying to find this thing.

A few minutes into the trek, Skips began to notice something. He looked at the ground and it showed signs of something being dragged around.

"We have to follow this path. Something was dragged down here." Skips notified

They followed the trail for a few minutes until they began to notice a small trail of blood. Easily scared by this, they fearfully hurried on the trail until they found what they were looking for.

And it wasn't pretty.

Several children's corpses were pierced through the tree branches. A few were almost a month old, others were close to a few days or a week max. Then there were recently dead bodies of children wearing Halloween costumes.

"Oh my god." Margret said with a hand near her mouth, trying her best not to break down in fear.

They slowly walked through the bodies until Pop's noticed something on one of the trees.

"Look over there." Pops pointed his flashlight at the tree.

When they put more light on it, they were surprised to see one thing:

A sheet of paper on a tree.

(That's one thing you don't see every day.)

Pop's went to it and grabbed it, but then this sudden felling in their guts washed over the whole group.

Pop's looked at it for a second and said excitedly, "It's a poem! Oh, I love poems."

Pops began to read, "_Dar Grokmann,_ oh, the beginning is german!"

He continued:

_Oh, should I travel through the woods,_

_ Or should I not wish I would,_

_ For above me lurks within the trees,_

_ No one could hear my deadly screams,_

After this passage, Pops voice began to grow a little scared:

_The palest man, the blackest suit,_

_ Bigger than the tallest brute,_

_ Six black arms will grab you up,_

_ Or, stalk you till you just give up,_

After this passage, Pops voice was getting more scared and it was noticed by the group easily:

_A top hat bares upon his head,_

_ Make's your soul fill up with dread,_

_ He takes you when you least expect,_

_ Boil you up, and eats your neck,_

From here, his voice sounds like a child that was just scared from a nightmare:

_He'll leave your body not to eat,_

_ But staple your corpse on a tree,_

_ Fear the man, the slender man,_

_ For he could do, what no one can._

Pops then looks up to see the dreadful faces of his friends.

"What is that?" HFG said worriedly

"Of course, I could have I not notice this before!" Skips said, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Skips?" Questioned Benson

"Dar Grokmann is german for 'Slender Man.' He is an urban legend, but the only thing that lives up to his reputation is eating and killing children, as well as driving people insane with its presence." Skips clarified

Pops then flipped the page, for he didn't want to see the poem, but then saw more writing behind it.

"There's something writing on the back." Pops pointed out

Benson let out a hand, gesturing that he give him the page. When he had it, Benson read out loud, "To whoever finds this page, you know that it exists. There are 8 pages in the woods. You must find them all if you are to stop this monster. Near each page have the necessary tools to stop it. If followed, heed my warning and don't look back."

After this, Mordecai remembered the last bit of his nightmare. When he turned around was when he saw something and heard Margret's screams. He took this warning in silently.

"Well," Benson said, "if we are to hurry this up, we need to split up."

After realizing that there was no say in the matter, they all split up.

…

Mordecai and Rigby went in one direction.

"Dude, this place gives me the creeps." Rigby said

"Me too, Rigby. Me too." Mordecai said fearfully

They walked until they were in what looked like an open field.

One side had a bunch of large propane gas tanks; the other side was the large bathroom stalls.

Fearfully, they separated.

Rigby traveled in every row and corner of the propane tanks until he saw a page, he picked it up and it showed a scribbled tall figure and thin trees. Next to it was a small propane fueled tank, almost as short as Rigby's arm

_This reminds me of some kid's drawings._ Rigby thought

Next to it was a small propane fueled tank, almost as short as Rigby's arm, but when he picked it up, it was surprisingly light.

Suddenly, Rigby was feeling nauseous, and he so desperately wanted to throw up, but he didn't when he remembered the recording that he listened too. Realizing what this was, he ran to the bathroom to find Mordecai and puke in the nearest toilet.

Meanwhile, Mordecai silent trekked in each bathroom in the complex to find the next page, but when he found one, he picked it up and it read:

_**ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES!**_

There was two X marks on the eye areas of what looked like a face.

Mordecai then noticed some bolts near it. Thinking it was important, he put them in his pocket. Then he was startled by the sound of puking behind him. He looked with the flashlight to see Rigby on his knees and his face covered with the toilet.

Rigby pulled out (that's what she said, XD) of the toilet and said, "Dude, we need to go, now!"

Before he could question him, Mordecai's ears began to hear a low hum. When he knew it was one of the symptoms, he ran with Rigby out the complex and into the woods until he couldn't hear it anymore.

Looking around with the flashlight, Mordecai said with little breath, "I think we lost it."

They then hurried to find the others.

…

"You know, if that thing is real, what would happen if it catches us?" Eileen said worriedly

"Eileen, don't worry, well get out of this alive." Assured Margret

As they walked through the forest; something was beginning to be in their field of vision.

"Look at that. I think it's a Silo." Eileen observed.

As they walked to it and around it, Margret was the one who found the page and next to it was a handle for something. She took both of them and found Eileen.

When they looked at the page, it read:

_**HELP ME!**_

"This is getting weird." Margret aid fearfully

"Let's find another page and get back with the others." Eileen said to ease Margret's upcoming panic attack.

As they walked, they also saw large rocks in the distance.

When they inspected the rocks and found another page, it read:

_**CAN'T RUN.**_

Suddenly, they heard a gust of wind constantly whistling near their ears.

"I think we should go find the others." Margret said

From there, they went to find the others.

…

"This is totally lame. Why can't just show it's face and beat it up?" Muscleman complained.

"Dude, the creature is a murder, if it found us, we would be dead." HFG spoke in fear.

"You're a ghost man. No one can kill a ghost." Muscleman said back

HFG looked at him and said frustratingly, "You don't understand how a ghost's body works. We can die."

When at a fork in the rad, they split.

HFG quickly checked the walls of the cross walls and then checked the cutted rowed trees. HFG found a page on one of it and when he picked it up, it read:

_**DON'T LOOK… OR IT TAKES YOU.**_

There was also a small stick figure drawing on the bottom right and a small x on the top right.

As he went to go see Muscleman near the tunnel, he heard heavy footsteps behind him, so he looked behind him.

He saw something tall, but for the briefest second, hi vision started to get dizzy and cloudy.

In fear, he turned around and 'flew' to Muscleman.

"We gotta go man. I think I saw it!" HFG yelled

"Well, let's go beat it up!" Muscleman dropped the page and went out the tunnel.

HFG picked up the page and it read:

_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

There was also a drawing of a thin tree.

He suddenly heard a giant thump, like something went down.

HFG hurried to where he last saw muscleman, but when he saw 'it', white noise invaded his ears and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. He dropped the flashlight and two pages when he fell and tried to pick them back up, but he couldn't move.

HFG was suddenly being dragged by his only hand, which felt long and cold, and then everything went back.

…

Eileen and Margret walked until they saw what looked like thin footprint on the ground.

"This is very scary. We better find the others quickly." Eileen said worriedly

When they were near the tunnel, they found 2 other pages and a flashlight.

"This is bad." Margret said as they kept walking.

…

Skips, Benson, and a very scared Pops walked together. They already passed a tanker and two vehicles, but only found one page that read:

_**FOLLOWS**_

There was a drawing of a figure and a tree.

"This is a very bad show. Very bad show." Whimpered Pops

"It's okay Pop's we just need another page." Benson said

As they walked to a giant 'scary looking' tree, they found the last page, and it read:

_**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO **_

And there was a tall suited stick figure on it.

Benson also saw some sharpened screw drivers, so he took those as well.

They suddenly began to hear a white noise.

"I think we should go." Said Pops

Suddenly, six black tentacles grabbed them up and they were instantly paralyzed by the defining sound of the white noise. Then everything went black.

…

Rigby and Mordecai walked around and saw a giant tree.

"That thing is huge." Rigby

"That's what Eileen said." Mordecai joked

"SHUT UP!" Rigby said, his head turning into a shade of a tomato. But then he realized if he should he take it as a compliment or not, because he didn't know if Mordecai was referring to his best friend.

When they went near the tree, they saw the two pages and three flashlights on the ground

"Dude, theses' were Benson's and the others flashlight!" Rigby said shockingly

Then they both realized that that thing might have got them.

Mordecai picked up the pages, flashlights, and sharp screwdrivers and walked until they saw a familiar robin and mole.

"Margret!" Mordecai shouted to them

When they met up, they shared their suspicions of the others being taken.

Thy brought the pages together and parts and tried their best to fit them together. After a few minutes, they made what they thought it was.

Pushing what looked like the safety switch off, a small blue flame popped up and leaked a little propane gas.

"Dude, we made a flamethrower!" Rigby said, getting all excided

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Rigby and Mordecai yelled for creating a small hand' held flamethrower.

Suddenly, Rigby felt like puking, Margret suddenly felt cold, Eileen also heard white noise, and Mordecai felt something coming to them.

Mordecai realized that maybe they might need what he held in his hand.

Suddenly, the symptoms disappear, like they never were there.

Suddenly, 3 pairs of black tentacles grabbed up Rigby, Eileen, and Margret.

Mordecai turned to the creature and saw it.

The creature stood 7 or 8 feet tall. His arms almost touched the ground and had sic tentacles. He appeared to wear a very slender suit. But his pale black face stared into Mordecai's soul when he shined his flashlight.

Aiming his flamethrower and flashlight like a shoulder holding his pistol and tactical knife, Mordecai yelled, "Let go of my friends!"

Then he saw something that sickened him.

The creature pulled Margret's face close to his and slowly, the skin in his mouth region was ripping and peeling off until it revealed a sinister grin, and it opened to reveal hundreds of small spider like teeth.

Margret's screams echoed the forest when it was preparing to eat her.

Mordecai knew the risk, but he needed to save his friends, so he held the trigger.

It let out a large stream of flame, only aiming at the legs.

It screeched in pain and realized his friends.

Then a sharp screwdriver impaled one of the tentacles and dug itself into the tree, and it was revealed that Skips, who was cutted and bleeding a little, put all his strength in keeping the leg in the tree.

Benson, with a giant crack on his glass head, Pops was behind, but looked out of breath from the redder areas of his neck. Muscleman had his shirt as a make-shift bandage on his bloody stomach. HFG's face was covered in war paint, which was cool.

They each used the shard screw drivers to immobilize the tentacles. When the creature was stuck, it uses its arms to hit the group. It was strong, but it was only enough to take down most of the group.

Mordecai dogged and rolled round of dodge its arms. He used the weapon to burn the creature. When it was on its last leg (metaphorically speaking), the creature used its stare to paralyze the group.

But Mordecai put his arm up to not look at it, but then threw a rock to stun it for a second. When it worked, he jumped on it, pointed the weapon at his face and released the flame.

It burned its face until it fell. Even though it putted up a fight, it went down. But Mordecai didn't stop, for he kept spraying it until the flesh burned away to reveal a burned skull with no eye sockets.

Then the flamethrower ran out of fuel and died.

He then went to the others to help them up. They circled the body to see Mordecai's deed.

"Dar Grokmann," Mordecai said to his best friend, "more like Dar DORK-mann."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" The blue jay and raccoon said in union

…

"The end." Mordecai finished.

His friends looked to him in shock and wonder for his story.

After the accident from Benson telling scary stories, they were turned into ghosts by HFG, who used a cool power to turn a large group of people into ghosts.

Margret and Eileen were grateful that they weren't dead, but Rigby was very happy when the driver got another tow truck for his broken tow truck and their car, so it was no big deal. For this, Benson forgot firing Rigby and went to go party.

When the party was over, HFG turned everyone back to normal.

When driving home, Mordecai turned his story of 'The Slender Man,' and the look on their faces were priceless.

Amazingly, Pops wasn't scared at all, for the creature reminded Pop's about him being fancy looking in a suit.

When they got out of the car in front of the house, everyone got out and went home. Eileen and Rigby went inside to play some video games, which surprised Rigby, but he thought that it was awesome.

"So, you're going in?" Margret said

"Well, it is a little late, but I'm gonna stay out for a little while." Mordecai assured

Both avian birds were talking in front of the door.

From there, Mordecai remembered something.

"Hey Margret." Asked Mordecai

Margret looked to him and said, "What is it?"

"You know, you never told me what you secret was. Since it is almost a month, I was wondering if you could tell me." Mordecai asked, but Margret noticed a little nervousness around her friend.

She smiled and said, "Well, I mind as well tell you." But then she had an idea. "How about instead I show you my secret." She said with a little flattery in her voice.

Slowly, but easily, Mordecai and Margret started to get closer to each other, until they finally kissed.

To Mordecai, it was the best _first_ kiss he has ever had.

Margret felt a jolt of electricity around her heart when she kissed him, knowing that this was right, and that they liked each other.

After staying like that for a minute, they separated and she said, "I really like you Mordecai."

Mordecai's heart fluttered as he said, "I love you too."

Suddenly, they started to hear a low hum.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Asked Margret

"Yeah, I do." Mordecai complained as he rubbed the side of his head. They both suddenly heard white noise.

Margret then noticed something. "Mordecai?"

Worriedly, he said, "Yes?

She whispered in sudden fear, "Behind you."

Mordecai then noticed the reflection on the glass door window, and he saw a tall figure in a suit with long arms.

"Guess who?" said a childlike demonic voice

Then there was nothing but white noise.

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, but as for ending credits, listen to 'Everybody Talks,' By Neon Trees.**

**I do not own 'Regular Show' and 'Slender'.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
